Andrea's supernatural
by charleneRowlin
Summary: Andrea is a young mother who has ditched her college life to get back to her former life as a hunter. That is until she works on a job with her psychic friend and John Winchester. Andrea tries to hide her secret as John tries to find out what she's hidin
1. Chapter 1

Andrea's Supernatural

_Andrea Hunter_

_Lucas Hunter_

_Haley Hunter_

_Bella Hunter_

_Stephen Oliver_

_Phoebe Tate_

_With_

_John Winchester_

**Year 2006**

Andrea Hunter drove the car away from St Louis. She had just finished a hunt on a very pissed off werewolf and now she was headed for a new hunt. She looked in the back of her car to notice that her daughters were fine and sleeping peacefully. She then looked to the side to find her son wide-awake.

"Hey Luke. When did you get up baby?" Andrea asked the innocent five year old as he looked at her in silence. Andrea just nodded her head. Lucas Hunter had been silent ever since his father and stepmother had been killed in that house fire. He reminded her so much of her big brother, after their mother had died. The only problem was that her oldest daughter was only one. And Jason Spencer had died only eight months ago. Although Andrea was sure that he would be talking after her youngest was born. But that never did happen. Andrea was taken out of her thoughts by the ringing cell phone.

"Hello, Hunter speaking." Andrea said on to the phone. As she parked the car to answer it.

"Hey Andrea it's me Steve. I just phoned to check up on you and the kids. And tell you about a possible hunt." Stephen Oliver said onto the phone as Andrea smiled before looking at her son.

Hey Lucas, your uncle Steve is on the phone." Andrea told her son as she tried to get a reaction out of the small boy. But like always she got nothing. Andrea gave her son a worried look before returning to the phone.

"Well other than the deadly silence, we're all fine. So, how about this hunt? What's it about?" Andrea asked as she noticed Lucas turning to look at his sisters.

"Like I said possible hunt. There's a Wendigo in Medford, Wisconsin. The only problem is that there is another hunter on the job. And the only reason he's allowing another hunter to help him is because he doesn't want to leave in the middle of it just in case he has to leave." Steve said as Andrea rolled her eyes at that.

"You're kidding me. He would leave in the middle of a hunt like that. People could die because of him." Andrea yelled quietly in hate. She hated people that bailed in the middle of a hunt.

"Yeah well. He has another hunt that he's interested in. but he doesn't have any leads on the other case. So he decided that he should get some help. And he didn't want someone he knew to help. Just in case." Steve told Andrea.

"Just in case I get killed and so he doesn't feel guilty. That's pathetic. You know what I'm going to take this hunt and kick the holy crap out of this guy." Andrea told Steve as she turned to look at her babies through the rear-view mirrors.

"I'll call Pheebs. And get her to help you. I'll tell the hunter your coming. And I'll talk to you soon." Steve told her as Andrea hanged the phone up. And then looked at her son.

"Hey Lucas, I've got a new hunt. It could be fun. What do you think?" Andrea asked, as she got nothing in return. Andrea shook her head before starting the car back up. They drove as far as the "Medford welcoming" sign before the phone rang again. Andrea parked the car again.

"Hello Hunter speaking." Andrea replied for a second time. As she answered the phone.

"Drew, it's me Phoebe. Listen Steve told me about the hunt. He gave me the details. But do you want me to help or leave you to it?" Phoebe Oliver said through the phone as she hoped to god that Andrea would say yes to her help.

"Eh sure. I mean, I got the kids with me. And I'm sure that they wouldn't mind. Just in case…" Phoebe cut off Andrea.

"Don't you dare? Don't say just in case something happens to you. That's a death wish. I'm going to have to come just to make sure you don't get hurt. We're going to the Medford motel. The other hunter is in room 9. See ya soon." Phoebe said as she hung up on Andrea. Andrea looked at all of her children individually before setting off again to meet this so-called hunter.

Andrea had just arrived at the Medford motel as soon as she went to get out of her car she froze. Across the parking lot was a Chevy truck. A truck that just so happened to look exactly like her fathers truck. The truck he bought after giving their Chevy impala to her brother for his sixteenth birthday. But then she noticed that said impala wasn't there. Andrea calmed down as she parked the car. Immediately she got out of the car and grabbed her babies out of the back. As her son walked along side her. She walked up to the reception.

"Hi, I'm Liana Davis. I need a room for three for two weeks." Andrea asked the man at the front desk. The man just looked at her before putting out a set of keys. Andrea took the kids up to the room.

"Okay Lucas, I won't you to look after your sisters while I go and talk to a man about a hunt." Andrea told her son as she put up the carrycots and put her youngest two into it. Andrea then walked to room 9 of the Medford motel. She really wanted to know whom she was working with. Although she also wanted to yell at the guy as she got there she knocked like the normal person she was and waited. She heard the noises of someone making their way to the door. The door opened to reveal someone that Andrea least expected.

"Dad?" Andrea said as soon as she noticed the man on the other side of the door. The man looked at Andrea in confusion. He looked at the girl. She looked familiar.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just you look like my dad. And for a second there I though that you were." Andrea lied as she tried to cover for her mistake. The man nodded. Although truly he didn't know what to believe.

"You must be John Winchester. I'm Andrea Hunter. I'm the hunter that is going to be working with you. And if you don't mind. I have a friend who is also coming to help in the hunt for personal reasons." Andrea told John Winchester as he looked at her. He felt some connection with this girl but he didn't know how to describe it to himself. But the girl looked a lot like his kids. Andrea seemed to notice him staring at her. And she paled a little

"You know you look like my kids. It's just weird." John told Andrea as she paled a lot more. Almost becoming white. It was then that Andrea noticed her best friend walking towards them. As soon as Phoebe arrived in front of Andrea and John Winchester she gasped. The other hunter had to be John Winchester.

"Hi John. I'm Phoebe Oliver. I'm working with you and Andrea on this hunt. I hope you don't mind. It's just with Andrea's kids…" Phoebe began as both Andrea and John cut her off. As Andrea elbowed Phoebe in the ribs. While John began to stutter.

"Kids? You're a mother. Why in the hell would you bring your kids into a hunt like this? Or any hunt at all. They should be with their father!" John yelled to the young mother as Andrea glared at him in rage, betrayal and rejection.

"How dare you? You took your kids on every hunt imaginable! And now that they're not with you any more you think that you can judge me on my parenting! Their father is dead for your information! He died in my daughter's nursery while he was trying to save her and his wife!" Andrea yelled to the man. A man that she used to trust and respect.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But bringing kids into this is never good. How old are they?" John asked in fear for the kids. And even though he was yelling at the young mother. He did actually respect and understand her. After all he had brought his kids into this life after his Mary had died. And he always kept them with him.

"Five, one and three months old. Why?" Andrea told him as he gasped. His kids had been between four and six months when his Mary had died. And even then he never really took them on a hunt until they were older. And he had never had a hunt when his child was three months old. Although Mary had been alive at that point. But that was beside the point.

"You said their father had died in your kid's nursery. How old were your kids then?" John asked as Andrea rolled her eyes. John Winchester had never been able to answer a straight question. Something that Andrea really hated.

"My oldest was four. Haley was six months and I was two months pregnant with Max. Now why don't you answer my questions? Why do you want to know?" Andrea asked as she tried to get an answer out of John for her questions. Phoebe could tell that the whole conversation wasn't going to go well for either Andrea or John.

"Okay, how about that. I just noticed Andrea's dad is called John as well. So, how many kids do you have John?" Phoebe asked as Andrea elbowed her before glaring at her. John just looked at Phoebe before turning to Andrea and then back to Phoebe. But before he could answer Andrea butted in.

"Two. Dean and Sammy. Now Phoebe we're in room 3. So why don't you…" Andrea began before she was cut of by John.

"Three actually, I also have a daughter. Her name's Adrianna." John told the girls as Andrea turned to him chalk white. Andrea never thought that John would ever admit to having a daughter. Especially considering said daughter had run away seven years ago. But John had other reasons for mentioning his daughter. And that was because Andrea had mentioned his boys. And even worse she called his Sam Sammy. Which only Sam's close family could call him? Which consisted of him, his two sons and his daughter.

"Really you have a daughter. I never knew that. Did you know that Ann?" Phoebe said as she emphasised the word Ann. John looked up at Phoebe when she said Ann. Dean used to call his sister Ann. But that was years ago.

"I thought your name was Andrea. Not Ann." John said as he looked at Andrea. Andrea glared at Phoebe before turning back to John.

"It is Ann is just a nick name. Now can we get on with this lets go my room." Andrea spoke as she left for her room. John and Phoebe gave each other another look before following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next : John is going to find out who Andrea really is in the next few chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John had just went back to his room to get a few things and so Andrea walked up to her best friend with an unhappy look on her face. Phoebe could tell that Andrew was really angry and she could tell what she would do next. Andrea glared at Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Why? Why didn't you tell me that I would be facing John Winchester of all people. Don't you get it Pheebs. I ran away. If John ever found out that I was his daughter he would kill me." Andrea yelled as Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders.

"You know as well as I do that my visions aren't always right. Cause if they were then I could have probably have saved Jess' life. And he's your dad. You should tell him." Phoebe yelled. She knew that it was difficult for Andrea, but how difficult was it on John, Dean and Sammy. Andrea was their daughter and sister. She looked up at Andrea to see her glaring a very dark glare at her.

"Don't you dare! You dare tell John who I am and I will never ever speak to you again. This is my life, Phoebe. And John is my father." Andrea yelled as she glared. Phoebe then glared at her as well. Why did Andrea expect her to tell, even though she knew that she should tell John that she was his daughter.

"Okay, rewind. Why do you automatically assume that I am going to tell your father who you are? This isn't my business Drew, it's yours. And I'm gonna respect that, but you need to tell him at one point. You can't put it off forever." Phoebe yelled as Andrea sighed, she knew that Phoebe was right and to be honest that actually hurt her that she would think so badly of her friend.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs. I'm just frustrated. Until eight months ago I was in school and having fun with Jess and the guys. Not to mention having fun with Sam. I know he's my brother but I got to know him as a friend and not just a baby brother." Andrew spoke sadly as she stalked over to the beds. It was then that she saw that her son was wide awake and looking at her.

"Hey baby, how long have you been awake?" Andrea asked as she picked her little boy up. He reminded her so much of her big brother. After their mother had died Dean refused to speak. It was only when she was hospitalised that he decided to start again. She didn't know how long it would take Lucas but she was scared. The door then suddenly opened as John reappeared in the room with his research

"I've been tracking the Wendigo for a while now and I think I have almost caught it's hideout. The only problem is that it is going to kill someone else if we don't hurry and get working on this." John spoke as he noticed the scene before him. He looked at the young mother comforting the young boy and he remembered himself doing that with his children. Andrea picked Lucas up as she turned. She stopped when she saw John.

"He had a nightmare. So, I'll come on the hunt with you and Phoebe and I'll call Steve to come and pick my kids up." Andrea spoke as John frowned, he knew that he hadn't been the best parent in the world but for the first year of Mary's death he had spent it helping his children and the hunts.

"So your not staying with your son. He looks absolutely terrified. What type of parent does that?" John yelled as what he said broke Andrea's heart as she glared at John in boiling rage. How could he say that to her. At least she was trying.

"How dare you? I am a good mother, John. And I'm sorry that I'm trying to help my children in the only way I can. And that is by killing every son of a bitch I can get my hands on. I'm only twenty-four, John." Andrea yelled as she felt the tears beginning to sting her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. she wasn't going to give John the satisfaction. She couldn't believe he was being such a jerk as Sam liked to call people. John couldn't believe that. The girl reminded him so much of Anna and Sam. And she was the same age as Anna. Except John couldn't picture his Anna leaving her children with someone else to do a hunt.

"Why don't I take the kids to the park right now?" Phoebe asked as the two youngest began to cry at the yelling adults. Andrea turned to her girls. Lucas was hugging Haley while Phoebe was rocking Bella in her arms.

"Good idea. Cause me and John are going to get to work. I want this hunt over with and soon. I can't stand being in this situation any longer!" Andrea yelled as she stormed out of the room for some fresh air. Why did he always have to make her feel so crap. She noticed the door open and hoped that Phoebe hadn't spilt the beans on her. But it wasn't John it was Phoebe.

"He didn't mean it you know, Drew. And if he knew who you were he wouldn't have said it." Phoebe spoke as Andrea turned and glared at her. Phoebe noticed the tears in Andrea's eyes. She walked over and hugged her.

"You may not know this but he never says something he doesn't mean. John Winchester always has to call the shots. Trust me I know my father a lot more than you do." Andrea spoke as she hugged Phoebe back. She knew that what her dad had said was true, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Actually I do know. I'm a psychic remember. And he doesn't mean what he said. You might not know but he was doing the exact same thing as you are now twenty-two years ago. Lucas is a lot like Dean and you are a lot like John." Phoebe spoke as Andrea glared at her. Lucas might be like Dean but she was nothing like John. Phoebe looked at her again. She knew that if Andrea knew what she knew then she would kill her, but it was for her on good. And John's too.

Steve had just arrived and taken the kids out of town. As Andrea, Phoebe and John began to get to work on the job at hand. The research that John had done had led them to believe that the Wendigo was hiding in the far side of the forest. And now they were getting their things together so that they could hunt the son of a bitch.

"Okay so I'm driving." Andrea told the room as both Phoebe and John complained. And Andrea knowing John the way she did knew that he was going to win any fight that she put his way. John was just that petty. And what was worse was that he wouldn't even give her a chance. They were now all in John's black Chevy truck as Andrea remembered the last time that she sat in this truck. It was just before the death of Brooke Thompson, she was only eighteen at the time and they were fighting. She didn't believe that Brooke and her nephew Jamie were responsible for the death of Jamie's parents. And she was right it turned out that it was Jamie's sister who was responsible. And because of that both Jamie and Brooke died. She still felt guilty. That was the reason why she had disappeared in the first place, because she felt responsible.

"Okay we stick together and I don't care what you say. We are sticking together." John said to the girls as Andrea rolled her eyes. Same old John. This is going to be fun she thought sarcastically to herself. It was then that she noticed that John was staring at her.

"What? I heard you. We stick together, but if you get shot in the ass then I was just trying to catch the Wendigo." Andrea said as she smiled sarcastically at John. John and Phoebe just laughed which made Andrea fell like she was a kid again. And that wasn't something that she wanted. She was an adult. Luckily they had all made it to the forest alive, despite the fact that Andrea and John were at each others throats. Phoebe kept trying to keep up with the light talk which was doing more harm than good. Andrea looked around. She felt like she was walking in circles.

"This is getting us no where. Are you sure that you research is right?" Andrea asked as she questioned John. John looked at her. Was the kid looking for a death wish or was she just that stupid.

"Yes I am sure that my research is right. Are you sure that you can handle this type of job kid?" John said as he put emphasis on the word kid. That really got to Andrea. She wasn't a kid. And she was about to make herself heard before she noticed something. She then turned and found a Wendigo jumping out at John

"DAD! Look out!" Andrea yelled as she pushed John to the ground before shooting the Wendigo in the heart with the flare gun before it could reach her father. The thing slumped to the ground dead as the flames lit it's dead heart. John looked up at the girl.

"Did you just call me dad? Anna?" John asked as Andrea turned away in fear. She was so going to be dead because now John knew that she was Adrianna Mary Winchester, his daughter……


End file.
